


Please, stop

by rovenuch_holmes



Category: Basil Rathbone - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes (Rathbone films)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rovenuch_holmes/pseuds/rovenuch_holmes
Relationships: Nigel Bruce/Basil Rathbone





	1. A sudden interest

Bas asked about you.  
\- Who? Nigel asked easily. His long, thin legs rested on a massive wooden table, the page in the outline did not reach consciousness, but Nige, with the stubbornness of a donkey, reading it for the fifth time.  
\- Oh, don't you remember? My classmate, and now he is studying at your university.

Bruce finally took a break from the history of economics and looked at his sister, raising his left eyebrow.  
\- That handsome?  
\- Do you think? - Bunny choked.  
\- Staggers along the corridors, nose up, not talking to anyone. The girls crush on him, but he doesn't care.  
\- He’s not an arrogant man, he’s just modest. And creative, at the same time, a person. One could to be captivated to his speeches in literature... And now, apparently, he was tired of his lawyer's case, and he came to our studio.  
\- So that's where you met.  
\- And you should have seen him! He came, struck everyone with his sketch, and then said that he had not studied anywhere - he was training at home.  
\- In interesting conversations with the wall.  
\- ... And then he came up to me. Polite as always, but now also courteous. He asked about you, said that he remembers you. Praised your performance at Saturday debate.  
\- What a versatile person, - Nigel rubbed the bridge of his nose to hide a satisfied smile - he liked the praise. - And a lawyer, and a football player, and an actor, and attends debates.  
\- Football player?  
\- Yes, I didn't say? An excellent midfielder, they say, but always on the bench, does not want to take on obligations. Probably freeing himself up time for another hobby.  
\- Wow! I see you made inquiries too. I wish you happiness in your personal life.  
The pillow flew into her head with a sigh. Bunny ducked down laughing.

***

Knees. Don't look at your knees.

Nigel spent an hour trying to understand the game, but he was distracted by a slender figure at the edge of the field. The intercollegiate league had already begun, so Bas was on the bench, but somehow he could not sit there. Giving out valuable instructions, he nervously staggered along the edge of the field, sometimes calling out to his comrades, then simply being sick. The players on the pitch didn't always hear him in the heat of the fight, but Rathbone didn't care.

The knees, which stood out with a white stripe between the leggings and shorts, still attracted. Leaning comfortably on the bench, Nige allowed himself to freely observe them, as well as their movable legs and muscular calves. The midfielder was superbly built, looking at his body, he just wanted to breathe with pleasure. After a couple of minutes of such gazing, the fabric of the pants tightened, and Nigel felt funny.

When the team won without using a reserve player, the fans moved to the exit. Nigel lazily called out to his friend, saying that he was staying. His sympathy was still in no hurry to leave the field: Bas was saying something to his teammates, washing out someone's scratches, splashing someone on the shoulder. It seems that Rathbone is a much more addicted person than Nigel had previously thought. From stretching the moment of the meeting, a completely unusual excitement rolled over him.

Finally, the players started coming out. In order to get to the dressing room, one had to climb the tribune. The locker room was behind Bruce's back, and not to say that he chose this place by chance.

Nigel stood with his hands in his pockets and walked closer to the aisle. Baz was the last to go and looked at his feet, but when he was level with Nige, he raised his head to him, as if he had been called. He recognized Bruce and held his breath for a second before smiling.

\- Hi, - Nigel wanted the rest of the team to move as far as possible. “Bunny said you asked about me. I can tell about myself on my own.

Smiling, Rathbone managed to look both embarrassed and attractive, Nige immediately remembered his sister's words about courtesy.

\- And I will listen with pleasure. Will you wait while I change? We could go somewhere.

Bruce glanced mockingly at his feet and agreed, hoping in his heart that everything was so simple. Basil seemed to notice the look, and it puzzled him.

\- Agreed, - he nodded lightly and a little ceremoniously and walked down the aisle. Nigel followed him, trying not to stare too much at the back view. Falling in love with a person with whom I exchanged only a couple of words was sheer madness.


	2. The date

Bas found him leaning against the wall near the locker room. In a long open coat in black, Rathbone looked like a real dandy, adult and mysterious. Nigel involuntarily squinted at the half-child's multi-colored jacket in his hands.

\- You haven't dressed yet? Come on, I'm really hungry. If you haven't changed your mind about telling me about yourself yet.  
Nigel raised his eyebrows and smiled broadly. Rathbone responded to the smile with a cheerful challenge and walked towards the exit. Nigel followed him without even moving to throw the jacket over his shoulders.

It really wasn't cold outside. Autumn leaves rustled underfoot, students scurried about here and there. While Bas was saying goodbye to the team, Nigel stepped aside so as not to interfere with him, and suddenly felt someone jumping onto his back.  
\- Hop!  
\- Marie!  
\- Hey bear. And I’m after you. Amanda and I go to the gazebo.  
\- Go without me, I'll walk with Rathbone today.  
\- Which Rathbone?  
\- Well, obviously not with Richard *.  
\- How did that make you so happy? With all sorts of boring things, you will soon forget your friends altogether.  
\- I understood your position, and now get out of here. We'll take a walk tomorrow.  
\- Come on! - the girl lift her nose in the air and slowly went to the arbor.

A minute later Basil approached him.  
\- Let's go to. Is it your friend? She seems to be interested.  
\- You can say it again. She just can't figure out how a big shot like Rathbone can walk to my right.  
\- Is it me a bump? - Bas looked at him in surprise. - I Didn't know it.  
\- Of course. Where are we to academicians from senior courses. I'm not going to study so much.  
\- You switched to the second, right? - Bas inquiringly tilted his head to the side. - Do you like the economy?  
\- I can't stand her.  
Rathbone gave a short laugh. From his appearance, Nigel decided that he was familiar.  
\- And you decided to become an actor, right? How is your cousin?  
\- Dreaming about it. But I doubt it will work. My father is against it, but after graduation I can no longer ask him.  
\- Bunny praised you.  
Bas chuckled.  
\- I forgot that you call her that. I understood that you are talking about Violet only in context.  
\- And I forgot that you just came to the studio. In the theater they call her that too. And never at school?  
\- No. But I remember how you came to us in the 1904. The cunning guy who turned the whole class upside down. This chipmunk was incomparable.  
\- I can parody different animals.  
\- I heard about it and would like to see it live.  
\- Is that why we go to a cafe together?  
He managed to catch Baz off guard. He stared at him and replied, slightly lifting his chin:  
\- Are there any problems in going to a cafe with me? Because I am a "bigger shot" than the baronet's heir?  
\- Daddy gave up the title, - Bruce snorted. - And I didn't have it anyway. This is not the point. And the fact that you always walk alone and do not talk to anyone outside of football.  
\- So what?  
\- I want to bite through you.  
Basil's tense face relaxed, and he looked at Nigel with shining eyes.  
\- Bite!  
Without changing his expression, Bruce moved to the black shoulder. Bas jokingly recoiled and laughed, paternally hugging his shoulder. Smiling, they burst into the restaurant.  
\- That one, - Nigel pointed capriciously at the far corner. He plopped down from speed into a chair and looked out the huge window. A London evening slowly lit up behind him.  
\- Well then, - Basil began, looking up from reading the menu. Nigel turned his head slowly, enjoying the opportunity to finally stare at him. - Which side do you want to approach the main dish?

The novice actor had amazing facial expressions. Each shade of irony or embarrassment had its own facial expression, but each of them was not bright and obvious, but on the contrary - barely noticeable and natural. Nigel told his acquaintance about this without a shadow of a doubt. Bas smiled and tilted his head touchingly, as if hiding from the compliment.  
\- Thank you. Few people pay attention to such things. But does this mean that the theater does not shine for me?  
\- Nonsense. I'm talking about facial expressions in everyday life. But I would like to see this more often in the theater in order to better associate myself with the characters.  
\- This is done so that the audience can see the emotion.  
\- Well, in the chamber theater. Or to the movies!  
\- To the cinema? But there, on the contrary, you have to be very expressive, there are no words!  
\- Hah! Sound recording is just a matter of time. We just need to combine a phone or radio with a movie.  
\- Everything is simple in his mind ... - Bas sat, leaning back and smiling broadly. Even his joyous smile was not in full strength, hiding in his cheeks with embarrassment. "I wonder if he'll be so shy when we become friends?" Nigel thought.  
\- Cinema is a new era. The ability to show people up close and in natural settings. An opportunity to see your favorite book from the inside. The ability - indeed - just the slightest mimic movements to convey your thought, as we do in reality. But I'm afraid alone that the lack of convention will shift the focus from the story itself to its design. The theater has always been for people and about people, and a movie can be made about anything.  
\- I never thought about it that way.  
Basil succeeded and pushed the plate brought by the waiter toward him.  
\- I read a lot about the history of theater. Studied, one might say, theory instead of practice.  
\- How interesting! Well, then I want to start my dish from this side.  
Rathbone's mouth was busy with a piece of meat, so he looked from his plate to Nigel, eyes flashing. Once again he will do that and I can’t vouch for myself, Nige thought. His cheeks burned with treacherous fire.

They had time to eat the first, the second, and now they were stretching the dessert. Basil talked about theaters of our time and the past, about Chinese culture and Ancient Greece, and Nigel listened, sometimes forgetting to shut his mouth. Once or twice it seemed to him that Baz was being cautious, avoiding evaluating the heroes of the works he was describing, but the impression was lost when he spoke grippingly about general trends in theatrical art, about the connection between the plots of the plays and politics and moral changes. His cheekbones turned red from the ordered wine, further shading his magnificent eyes. It seemed to Niju that he was in the theater himself, watching the most beautiful actor.  
***  
He returned home at half past eleven. No one slept (or rather, the father dozed off in the chair), but the family looked at him in surprise.  
\- Where have you been?  
\- Went to a restaurant with Basil Rathbone.  
\- With whom?!  
\- I went up to him after the game and offered to chat. So we chatted. He made a comical face at Bunny as he took off his jacket.  
\- Bunny, who is this? The one with whom you studied?  
\- Yes mom.  
\- I see. Willie, son, go eat.  
\- I was in a restaurant, Mom, - Nigel walked from the back to the chair where she was sitting, and wrapped his arms around her neck.  
\- Exactly? There's a cheese casserole.  
\- Sounds delicious. I will definitely try tomorrow.

He pressed his cheek to her and fell silent. The events of this evening inspired a lyrical mood. I wanted to bury my nose in the pillow and remember, reliving it all over again.

\- You are not usual, - Angelica turned her head to him and gently ruffled her son's hair.

\- I'm just sleepy, Mom, - Nigel kissed her and straightened. He didn't like Bunny's gaze.  
\- What is it, little sister? Did you swallow a carrot? - Nigel jumped to Bunny and tickled her waist. She jump up.  
\- Willie! - She grabbed his hands and glared at him "I know everything about you, but I won't tell you in front of mother." - Go sleep already. And you woke up dad.  
\- Hi, reveler, - the father stretched so that the newspaper fell to the floor.  
\- He must go to bed anyway, - Mrs. Bruce snorted, not looking up from her sewing.  
\- Hello father. More precisely yet.  
Saying goodnight to everyone, Nigel disappeared into his room. Stifling the urge to lock himself, I changed into my pajamas and flopped into bed. Laughing blue eyes looked at him. "How does he treat me? As a friend? Or he flirts with me? Or even he treat me as a younger brother?"

Nigel's POV

\- I think he was a little crazy, and John said that he howls like a jackal, - Baz laughed softly, his features smoothed out. - This is my younger brother, - added mine, answering my dumb question.  
\- How much younger?  
\- He's sixteen.  
\- Almost like me.  
\- He goes to the plays with me and listens to my lengthy reviews after, - Basil folded his arms on his chest and smiled affectionately, looking out the window. I immediately remembered how he hugged me when we entered the restaurant.  
\- Do you love him much?  
Rathbone raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
\- You speak so kindly of him, - I explained.  
\- I didn't think it was so noticeable. Yes, I love, very much, - he wearily rubbed his eyes, wiping off the moisture from them, which I, however, managed to see. - Pain of my soul, such a rascal, - he smiled self-ironically.

We were silent. I saw that he wants to say something, but does not know if we are familiar enough for this. I smiled at him.  
\- I have replaced both father and mother for John, - Baz finally decided. - I have been nursing him so much that now I forget that he has already grown up.  
\- And what about the parents?  
\- Father almost did not deal with us, if it did not concern work and everything like that. Mom loves her daughter.  
\- How old is she?  
\- Beatrice is twenty. It’s ugly to say, but I envy you because of your Bunny - my sister and I hardly communicate.  
\- I envy myself.  
Bas smiled, but after a moment, thought again.  
\- To be honest, I am the firstborn, and my parents paid more attention to me. And they gave me more. And John grew like grass. And when I was old enough to realize this, I took up his education myself.  
\- You are great, - I said with feeling. Baz raised his eyebrows, seemingly surprised that that could be said for something that gives pleasure.  
\- I haven't seen my brother for three years.  
\- Wow! Where did he go?  
\- Good question. Nowhere - he travels. He sends Bunny and me postcards from around the world, tells what he saw. But still something is wrong here.  
\- I.e?  
\- He doesn't write to his parents, - I blurted out. - They do not focus on this, but I see that there are no letters. They keep us talking about his travels, but don't seem to know about them themselves. Or they will find out somewhere else. They also gave up the title exactly when he left. Maybe this is related?  
\- Yes, Nigel. - He reached out and took my hand. - It looks like they had a falling out. And they don't talk to you and Viola.

This gesture and the fact that he called my name made my heart skip a beat. He stroked my palm with his fingertips, and warmth swept through my body.  
\- ...With mother and father? Yes, these are the kindest people in the world!  
Bas squeezed my hand.  
\- And brother?  
\- Michael? He ... - I shook my head, not knowing what to say to this. Basil watched me intently. “... not like you,” I finally found. - But he's good.  
Bas laughed at this statement, but did not deny it. I liked it.  
\- The best people also have conflicts, - he finally removed his hand. - I think you will find out sometime. It's hard to hide it forever.  
\- Usually we have no secrets. It looks like they have a real reason to be hiding something.  
\- And so it seemed to me.  
I suddenly thought that I still have one secret from my parents. And now this secret is embodied in a beautiful young man, pensively looking at me.  
\- Well, should we go? - Bas smiled.  
“Probably,” I glanced guiltily at my watch.  
\- Too late. Especially for a kid like you.  
I looked at him indignantly. Baz laughed, his teeth barely bared, and it was too infectious not to smile himself.

  
"What did he mean by that? What am I to him like John, the brother of a classmate? Or is he flirting with me and joking about the fact that I look and behave like a child around him? Damn dandy," Nigel felt himself blush in darkness. - "I hope that the second. Or I'll go crazy."

In the cab we rode opposite each other with our legs intertwined. What seemed impossible during the day, in the evening darkness, under the beneficial influence of wine and warm conversation, was already common.  
\- Bas, how do you feel about parties?  
\- I can't stand them.  
\- I thought so. Would you like to come with me on Saturday to Annie's?  
Basil looked at me and smiled. I was nervous: it was too daring to expect him to change his habits just for the sake of talking to me. And if he refuses, I will not know whether the reason is in me or not.  
\- Good.  
\- Yes? - now he took me by surprise.  
\- Yes. Would Annie mind?  
\- No, - I was going to persuade her at any cost.  
\- Than that's a deal.

Basil sprawled on the seat in his languid manner and looked out the window. I really wanted to kiss him. What can you tell him? Thanks for a wonderful evening? It will sound ridiculous and sound like it was a date. I can’t kiss him, and it will be difficult and awkward to hug him.

The cab stopped outside the Rathbone house. Bas, who was thinking, opened his eyes and smiled broadly at me.  
\- Thank you for this outing. I was very pleased to talk to you.  
He bent down and squeezed my hands with both palms.  
I smiled at all thirty-two:  
\- Me too.  
He looked at me for the last time, eyes flashing, left the cab and disappeared. I leaned back and burst out laughing: "I still have to grow and grow with his ability to get out of any situation with dignity."

***

Nigel lay in the dark. His face burned. Everyone in the house was already asleep. Silence enveloped him like a fur blanket, his head empty and light. He slowly ran his hand over his stomach and squeezed his worn penis with his palm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Richard Rathbone (2 December 1788 - 10 November 1860) was a member of the famous Rathbone family from Liverpool in England. Richard was a commission trader, having founded it in partnership with his brother William Rathbone V in 1809.


End file.
